


Explosive Friction

by Hokuto



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fights, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 06:04:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11503281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hokuto/pseuds/Hokuto
Summary: Wei Ning and Eriana rarely fight, but when they do...





	Explosive Friction

**Author's Note:**

> And this is (almost) a wrap for this ficlet series - but I reserve the right to have more ideas in the near future. :D

When they fight, other Guardians flee.

It's a rare occurrence; Wei Ning is easy-going in most things and Eriana thoughtful, and while their tactical approaches may differ, a similar recklessness lies at the core of them both. But no relationship is entirely without friction, and in their case, friction tends to be - explosive.

"You're not keeping that _thing_ in my apartment!"

"It's a trophy!"

"It's morbid, and also disgusting!"

"So is _your face_."

A nearby Warlock's lavender skin pales, and she grabs a gawking new Hunter by their short, ragged cape and hauls them out of range.

"There is no reason you can't just keep it on your ship with the rest of your creepy 'trophies,'" Eriana says.

"No one will see them!"

" _Good_. No one wants to see them!"

The air around them shimmers with heat and crackles with electricity. Two Titans, from the safety of an upper balcony, trade bets on which of them will crack first.

" _Other_ Guardians take trophies all the time," says Wei sullenly. "Nobody's complaining about all the gunk Rezyl sticks on his Rose."

"Other Guardians take armor. Guns. Knives. Capes. No one else takes an entire head! It's - it's unsanitary!"

"It's preserved! You can't even catch anything from it!"

"It's barbaric, and if you try to sneak it into my apartment one more time, I'm going to incinerate it!"

"Oh, I won't sneak it in," Wei says, her voice lowering, and the betting Titans sidle over behind the extra safety of a support pillar. "I'm going to walk through the door with it under my arm, and I'm gonna stick it right up over the couch where everyone can see it, and if you even think about burning it I'm gonna -"

Golden fire bursts from Eriana's back as she tackles Wei Ning, and the paving stones splinter beneath them as they wrestle. The poor brave weeds that straggle through the cracks between stones are ash in an instant; sparks leap out and set ablaze a heap of dead leaves raked together earlier by a frame.

The young Hunter looks over her shoulder at the battle and says, "Shouldn't - shouldn't somebody step in? Stop them?"

"Absolutely not, kid," the Warlock says, with the certainty of one who has already been an unfortunate witness to the outcome of Wei Ning and Eriana's fights. "Not unless you got some weird tastes."

"Uh - what?"

"Just keep walkin'."

The Hunter glances back again and sees Eriana hook a leg around Wei Ning's waist even as she yanks at Wei Ning's short hair, sees Wei Ning grab the back of Eriana's head with a lightning-wreathed fist. She keeps walking.

Some time later, as they lie amidst the broken paving stones, Eriana says, "You're still not keeping that thing in our apartment."

"Okay," says Wei peaceably and somewhat breathlessly, "but I am keeping the helmet. Over the couch."

"All right."


End file.
